


Lean On My Shoulder (I See Myself With You)

by Jennifer_Kaid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1980s, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Bottom Louis, British Harry Styles, Character Development, Courting Rituals, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, French Louis, Happy Ending, Insecure Louis, Jealous Harry, M/M, Omega Louis, Period-Typical Sexism, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Louis Tomlinson, Protective Harry, Romance, Shy Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Kaid/pseuds/Jennifer_Kaid
Summary: Speaking of the views, there was someone on his balcony. The sun was still setting, making this person look even more ethereal. They seemed to be at content at being alone. Harry watched as they watered the plants, they certainly didn't look like they were amongst the help.Curiosity got the best of him and he decided to invade this stranger's quiet time; the Prince could be selfish sometimes.-"When you love something, you help them grow."
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 66
Kudos: 619
Collections: AlphaOmegaFics





	Lean On My Shoulder (I See Myself With You)

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write a royalty AU ever since I binge watched 'The Crown' (love that show). This is definitely not the story of Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip. It is very different, but yes there are minor similarities (because the original inspiration was the show itself).
> 
> It was fun to work on this AU, I couldn't bring myself to concentrate on anything else until I finished writing this.
> 
> The title is from 'Fire on Fire' by Sam smith.
> 
> This story is about how with the help of the right person, you can grow into a better version of yourself.
> 
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> [Do not translate, copy and/or publish elsewhere.]

_March, 1982._  
_Palace of Versailles,_  
_France._

When it came to France, everything they possessed, everything they did, was exotic. The gardens of Buckingham palace were beautiful but here, someone would mistake that they had stepped into heaven.

Even the tiring flight couldn't deter the Crown Prince of Wales from admiring the beauty of the place.

"Your Royal Highness," Harry's private secretary addressed after opening the car door for him, bowing his head with a jerk before stepping aside.

While his parents were supposed to act a certain way, even they were unable to resist the pull, taking a moment to admire the Palace. A huge contrast from where they resided. His father and mother had visited France on various occasions, meeting with the King and Queen of France on most of them, the two countries having friendly relations for a good few decades now, courtesy to Harry's late great grandfather. Yet, somehow, this was the first time the Prince had stepped on the French soil.

It was his firm belief that his parents had done that on purpose. Maybe there was something here that the King and Queen of England didn't want him to see then. But what changed now?

"His Majesty, the King of England. Her Majesty, the Queen of England. His Royal Highness, the Prince of Wales," they were introduced to the King and Queen of France, the only two occupants of the private dining hall other than the servants.

Pleasantries were exchanged and Harry did his part dutifully, kissing the Queen on the cheek and bowing to the King. He could tell that they would be a pleasant company, he had always been a good judge of character.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Royal Highness," King Mark nodded to him.

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty. I have heard a lot great things about France, it is an honour to be here."

"The honour is ours, young Sir. To serve the crown is a blessing."

Harry gave a tight smile. It did get awkward sometimes when he was reminded what power he held. The church of England held power over the rest of the monarchies. No matter King or Queen of whichever nation, Harry always preceded them in rank as he was the descendant of the Church after his father.

"How are the children?" His mother asked Queen Johannah, the woman had such grace, and Harry had heard of her wisdom, how she had tackled a few scandals regarding her eldest child, Princess Charlotte.

"Oh, they are children no more, are they?" Johannah asked amused, "Princess Charlotte is finally acting like a monarch, it has provided us with a great sense of relief."

"And how is Prince Louis?"

Johannah's smile turned soft, her eyes turning a dozen times brighter, "My greatest joy, never let Charlotte hear this. He is done with his studies, has been back home for a few months now. My heart aches whenever I think that soon he will be looking for suitors. I just had him back."

"There's still time. I remember Louis being picky with things, I suppose that would go for marriage as well, and he is not naïve, he won't marry on a whim. He would want a proper courting, wouldn't he?" His mother spared him a quick glance, leaving him confused.

"That he would. But our Louis is shy, too kind at heart. I worry sometimes."

Of all the times the French monarchs had been to England, Harry had never seen Prince Louis. He had known of him, but the French Prince had never once visited.

"We should let you rest now," Johannah spoke after they were done with tea, "Madam Regina and Madam Levine will show you to your rooms, Your Majesties, Your Royal Highness."

Harry was lead down the East wing while his parents went to the opposite one. He took his time in admiring every portrait, trying to locate what he had studied about each monarch he came across in the painting.

"Your Royal Highness, ring me up if you need anything. A bath is ready for you, I'll let you know when supper is served," the woman kept her head down, not daring to meet his eyes.

"Very well," he left it that, eager to be left alone as the journey caught on with him.

He could tell that the French had gone all out to see to their comfort, even if the monarchs were friendly, one wouldn't dare insult the Crown of England in any way.

The bath helped him relax, it was still a few hours till supper, Harry could do with a nap.

-

When the Prince of Wales woke up, he could say that he felt like he was in heaven. The views outside the windows did certainly match the feeling.

Speaking of the views, there was someone on his balcony. The sun was still setting, making this person look even more ethereal. They seemed to be at content at being alone. Harry watched as they watered the plants, they certainly didn't look like they were amongst the help.

Curiosity got the best of him and he decided to invade this stranger's quiet time; the Prince could be selfish sometimes.

Though, before he could approach the stranger, he had to make sure he looked presentable, he couldn't jeopardise the sanctity of the position he held.

The door to the balcony slid open quietly, giving Harry the opportunity to admire the stranger who seemed to be humming a tone under his breath, lost in his thoughts. His eyes fell on the emblem on the person's sleeve, the symbol of the French monarch highlighted with golden hues.

It might have been that moment that Harry truly started believing in angels, for when the person turned around, his whole body went numb for a second, breath abandoning his lungs altogether.

Were all French people this beautiful? Did they all carry this serenity along with them? Or was this person truly an angel?

As Harry connected the dots, he came to the only plausible conclusion.

He bowed his head slightly, smiling at the Omega in front of him who was yet to notice him, "Your Royal Highness."

He saw as Prince Louis jumped slightly, eyes widening and a hand clutching his chest. "Oh! Prince Harry, I--I mean, Your Royal Highness," Louis bowed, his face turning red, "Did I disturb you? I didn't mean to."

"You did no such thing," he reassured quickly, "I woke up and saw a stranger on my balcony. I was just curious to make acquaintance with them."

"Oh," Louis nodded, "My room is that one." He pointed to the other door on the balcony that Harry hadn't noticed. "I suppose we will be sharing a balcony for the following few weeks, Your Royal Highness."

"Please, just Harry is fine. We are, after all, both Princes."

"That would be a disrespect on my part," Louis looked down, "I would never do such a thing, Your Royal Highness."

Harry sighed and walked a few steps closer to the younger prince. Louis looked even more beautiful up close, maybe this was why his parents had never let him visit France. After all the French had to keep safe their most precious treasure.

"How about Prince Harry, then?" He suggested. Their proximity was a definite miscalculated move on Harry's behalf, he had dug his own grave. The omega prince smelled like lavender and honey, it made Harry's head spin. He took a moment to collect himself before speaking again, "There are enough people addressing me with titles, I could do with an exception."

Louis finally looked up, his cheeks tinged pink, his blue eyes boring into Harry's. "Prince Harry," Louis spoke, smiling, "It is nice to meet you."

"You too, Prince Louis," he smiled back. "May I ask something?"

"Of course."

"Why were you watering the plants yourself?"

Louis looked down at the line of pots holding various flowers, "I love flowers. And when you love something, you help them grow."

"I suppose that's true."

-

Harry met Princess Charlotte at the supper, the future monarch of France was the complete opposite of her brother. Charlotte was loud and loved attention, whilst Louis was quiet and tried his best to become invisible.

But Harry saw him in ways more than one.

Over the course of next few days he noticed how Louis loved to get lost in the background, how he gladly took the backseat while his sister enjoyed the spotlight. He saw how Louis would disappear to the library rather than attend a luncheon with people he was unfamiliar with.

"Your Royal Highness," he teased, stepping quietly behind the young prince while he was yet again watering the plants.

He heard Louis gasp, watched how a blush crawled up the back of his neck.

"If you do that, I'd be obliged to honour you with the same title," Louis placed down the watering can and turned around, taking his gloves off and placing them on the bench.

"Pardon me then," he apologised, "I noticed you missed lunch today. Aren't you hungry? It's nearly evening."

"I had some biscuits and tea. I was not quite fond of the idea of having lunch with the Martins."

"Should the Prince of France be missing lunches at his own wish?" He was not accusing, just messing with the omega.

Louis seemed to have caught on, as he brought a hand up to giggle behind his palm, "Well, it's a good thing I would never have to rule, then. Also, my presence isn't that significant."

Harry frowned at that, "It is. I missed you." He was shocked at his own confession, but it was true nonetheless.

"That-- that's kind of you to say," Louis ducked his head down, "No one has said that before."

The moment was delicate, he could sense as something shifted between them. He brushed the back of Louis' hand with his finger, coaxing him to look up. "Will you be there at supper tonight? I promise to distract you from the Martins."

Louis smiled and nodded, "Okay, I'll be there."

-

Harry took pride in the fact that he had successfully kept Louis distracted from the Martins. Even he had to admit that they were a sour company. He supposed the French monarchs only entertained them due to their ancestral relations.

Mrs. Martin had not so discreetly brought up that her son was single and looking to get hitched, angling her head to Louis. Harry was not ashamed to admit that he felt a surge of jealousy run through him.

The King of England informed her that he would look for a potential match, diverging her attention away from Louis, as she would rather talk to the King. Harry was grateful of his father, truly.

He turned his attention back to Louis who was smiling down at his napkin.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," Louis smiled wider, a spark in his eye.

"Let me in on your thoughts, please," he inclined his body toward the omega.

Louis shook his head, "Some thoughts are meant to be kept private."

Harry was truly dying inside. Louis was so innocent, so kind, and totally unaware of the grip he had on Harry already.

"But sharing is caring," he sang under his breath, "Don't you care about me, Prince Louis?"

Louis giggled again, "Maybe I don't."

"Oh, you wound me," Harry pouted.

Louis brought his hand up to cover his mouth as he laughed, "Don't do that. You are supposed to behave a certain way, Your Royal Highness."

"There you go, wounding me again."

Louis hushed him, cutting a piece of chicken and eating it to avoid his smile from breaking.

His eye caught a motion at the corner. It was his mother whispering something to Queen Johannah, both of them looking rather pleased and smiling over in their general direction before looking away.

Harry shook his head, God only knew what they were thinking.

"Why haven't you visited France before?" Louis asked, taking a sip of his wine and then frowning, "I hate red wine, much rather prefer white."

Harry gestured to one of the servers, "Pour a glass of white for His Royal Highness."

Louis thanked him and repeated his question.

"I wasn't allowed to before, if you'd believe that. Apparently, my dear father and mother now deem me mature enough to visit France," he smiled when Louis laughed, "And you? Why haven't you been to England?"

"I _have_ been to England," Louis rolled his eyes, "I haven't been to Buckingham Palace."

"Pardon me for not knowing, my Prince," Harry prided himself in making the prince blush, "And why is that?"

Louis shrugged, voice nearing a whisper, "I am an omega prince, the Church of France doesn't see it important that I get involved in the matters of monarchy. My parents have tried a lot to convince the Pope to change these ways, my father has even had an argument with him, but the Church would never see me as someone of significance."

Harry's heart ached, a flare of anger burning inside him, but the look of desolation on Louis' face made him turn to comfort the omega. He held the young Prince's hand under the table, running his thumb gently over the skin. "You are significant, my Prince. Some people may not realise that, but that only makes them foolish."

"You are too kind, Prince Harry," Louis gave a small smile.

"Hardly much compared to you."

-

The meeting that particular morning felt draining to Harry, he could swear that it had gone on for hours. Usually he enjoyed the briefings with his father, always giving his two cents which were appreciated. But that day as he sat with the French and English monarchs, he found himself getting lost in the thoughts of a particular French Prince who was absent in attendance.

Nobody said anything to him as he sighed with relief when the meeting ended, although his mother did cut him a glance.

"Oh, like you enjoy these affairs?" He rolled his eyes, chuckling when Queen Anne hushed him.

"I know what your hurry is about, but tread lightly, son. I don't want you to rush into things and break anyone's heart," his mother warned when they were alone.

"Why do you assume there will be heartbreak?" He frowned, "If anything you should be filled with glee. I might have found someone I want to court."

His mother's face lit up at that, "I was hoping for it, but I didn't want to assume beforehand."

"Queen Johannah was right though, he is too fragile. I am afraid in order to keep him safe, I might cut myself."

"Oh, dear son," Anne patted his cheek, "Is love turning you into a philosopher?"

"Who said anything about love?"

Anne smiled, "A mother sees everything."

"Now who is being poetic?"

The Queen shook her head, "Go on. Go find your boy."

-

Harry had to ask a number of maids before one could tell him where the young prince had disappeared to.

He walked into the stables, spotting the prince easily and finding himself smiling, a sense of relief flooding his body. The scent of lavender and honey beckoned him closer, making him itch to take a deep breath.

"Hello, you," he spoke, finding it amusing how Louis jumped again.

Louis turned along with his companion, his private secretary, Harry assumed, "Hello."

"Your Royal Highness," the man bowed to him.

"I'll talk to you later in regard to Thomas," Louis told the man who nodded and left them alone.

Once they were alone, Louis closed the distance between them with quick steps, stopping right in front of him, a grin stuck on his pretty face.

"How was your meeting?"

"Boring. I dreaded every minute of it."

Louis laughed, "Well, there are some perks of not being the successor to the throne."

"I envy you," Harry admitted with a sigh, "All those talks about foreign affairs and policies gave me a headache."

"So nothing of interest?" Louis asked, turning back to the mare he was facing before and petting his mane.

"Nothing much, oh, my sister is arriving tomorrow and my parents are flying back the day after."

"I've met Princess Gemma," Louis looked at him, "She is nice. I admire her wit."

"Yes, yes, you have met everyone but me before," there was a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Does it upset you, my Prince?" Louis asked in a small whisper.

His throat felt parched at the endearment, "Yes, it does."

Louis blushed at his admission, "Your honesty renders me speechless, my Prince."

"My heart will explode if you keep calling me that."

"You call me that, now you know what it does to me," Louis looked down, his face turning crimson. The omega prince cleared his throat and took a step back, "Would you like a tour of the stables?"

Harry had to reign in his wildly beating heart. "Lead the way."

The tension between them slowly dissipated as Louis told him about each horse they had, introducing him to their champion as well. Harry could tell that Louis was passionate about horses, he admired how the young prince gave his everything to whatever he loved.

-

When Louis said he had met Gemma, Harry had not pictured this. He had thought they had made acquaintance, and nothing more. He never thought they knew each other well enough to fall in each other's arms as soon as his sister arrived.

He might be exaggerating but it was not far from the truth. Gemma had hugged the omega prince upon her arrival and they had been joined at the hip ever since.

There was a ball at the Palace of Versailles that evening which Harry found atrocious. It might be his mood reflecting upon everything, for he was not enjoying a mere thing that day. He loved his sister, he really did, but in that moment he couldn't resent her more as she danced alongside the Prince of France.

"Brooding in a corner will not help you, dear son," Anne came to stand beside him, effectively pulling his burning glare away from the dancing couple.

"Did you know about this? About my sister having a thing for the omega I intend to court?"

"I never pegged you for a jealous man, Harry," his mother chided, "You are being ridiculous. They are friends, always have been."

"And yet Gemma never a said thing about him," he sulked, "She would have mentioned him once in all these years if they were merely friends."

"You are stretching the truth, dear. This unnecessary jealousy will only strain your heart."

He watched in dismay as Gemma leaned in to whisper something in Louis' ear, making the young prince laugh and move closer to her.

"I do not need this," he gritted out, downing the scotch and letting it burn his throat, "I'll see you before you leave for your flight, mother. Enjoy the rest of your night."

"Harry, where are you going?"

He ignored his mother and stalked away from the festivities in favour of confining himself to his room, asking a servant to bring him a bottle of scotch.

There was still a week left before he had to fly back to England. He reminded himself of the reasons for which the Parliament had requested him to visit France. He had to build relations with the Dukes in the country and he intended to occupy himself with those visits for the remaining week.

His mother had been right about one thing at least, falling for Louis would only end in heartbreak.

-

_April, 1982._  
_Palace of Versailles,_  
_France._

The visit to the Duke of Orléans had been fruitful, he had gained a lot of insight to the country's affairs and had extended an invitation to the Duke and Duchess to visit the Buckingham Palace.

He had been keeping his head buried in work, visiting multiple towns in a mere three days just so he didn't have any time to think about Louis, to acknowledge the pain in his chest everytime he thought how wrong he had been. How he had spent and entire month chasing someone who could never be his.

The day after the ball, he had tried to give the omega prince benefit of the doubt. He thought maybe he was being unreasonable, maybe his mother was right and Louis and Gemma were merely friends. But he couldn't bring himself to question the young prince when he noticed his lavender and honey scent tainted with Gemma's. He had his answer.

So he did what every ruler did, put on an emotionless face and divulge into his duties.

"Sir," Richard, his private secretary interrupted his thoughts, "Her Majesty, The Queen is on the phone for you."

"Thank you, Richard," he nodded and picked up the receiver. "Mother, how are you?"

" _I am very well. I just called to see how things were going there._ "

"Fine, I'd say. I just got back from Orléans this morning, nice place."

" _And how is Gemma?_ "

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen her."

" _Since morning?_ "

"Yes, mother. What are you getting at?"

He heard her sigh on the line, "I _talked to her yesterday. She said you have been distant._ "

"I'm just doing my part here, mother."

" _It was meant to be less work and more leasure time, son. Not the other way around._ "

He rubbed a hand over his face, "I'll be fine once I'm back home."

" _Why don't you stay there a little longer? Gemma is there for another week, you two can fly back together._ "

"Her being here is part of the reason why I want leave. Don't pretend as if you don't know that."

" _Harry, listen to me, you are not behaving like the man I raised. You are jumping to conclusions, a monarch never does that. You need to talk to Gemma, and you need to talk to Prince Louis._ "

Even hearing his name made Harry's chest ache.

"There have been many monarchs who fell out of touch with their brothers and sisters, and there have many who had their heart broken. Another one wouldn't make a difference. I will talk to you later, mother. Goodbye."

" _Goodbye, Harry,_ " Anne spoke with a defeated sigh.

He let his head fall back on the headrest of the chair after pouring himself another glass of scotch. He had been drinking a lot these past days, he was aware, but he needed something to help him push through the remainder of his visit.

His glass was nearly empty when a knock sounded on the gate.

"Come in," he ordered, setting the glass down and brushing a hand over his face. He was tired and sleep had eluded him.

Lavender and honey invaded his senses, making his throat dry and his chest ache.

He stood up and nodded his head, "Your Royal Highness, how can I help you?"

Louis was distraught, Harry could tell not just by his expression but by his scent too. He wanted to comfort the young prince but it wasn't his place.

"You are leaving soon," Louis said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

The omega looked like he was holding back tears, Harry did not want to think that he was the reason behind the young prince's distress.

"What did I do wrong?" Louis broke down, a single tear falling down his cheek and it crumbled Harry's resolve.

He covered the distance separating them and pulled Louis to his chest, wiping away the offending tear with his thumb.

"I haven't seen you in days," Louis cried against the fabric of his shirt, "I thought there was-- I thought we were-- I couldn't have been the only one who thought we had something. I saw you leaving the ball, you looked angry, and then you didn't talk to me. What did I do?"

It dawned on Harry how wrong he been, how much he had hurt Louis and himself just because he was too prideful to ask.

"Nothing, my Prince," he shushed the omega as he sobbed, "It was me who was acting like a fool. The way you are with Gemma, that ease and friendship made me jealous. My sister is an attractive alpha, and I mistook your innocent correspondence for something else."

Louis looked up at him, palms resting on his chest, "There is only one alpha my heart desires. I have never formed a bond with someone this quick. There are not many people who make me feel significant, Alpha."

Harry pressed his forehead to Louis', "I am sorry I hurt you, my dear."

"Please stay a little longer," Louis begged, "I am not ready to let go of you this soon. I am not ready to lose you."

"You are not ever losing me, I promise."

"Will you stay then? Please tell me you will," Louis pulled back to look at him, tears threatening to spill, and Harry's heart melted, he never wanted the prince to feel anguish.

"I'll stay another week."

Louis moved back into his space, pressing his face into Harry's neck and exposing his own for the same. He took the invitation and scented the omega, watching as Louis went pliant in his arms.

"May I spend the night in here?" Louis asked in a whisper.

"That wouldn't be appropriate, my Prince," even as he said that, he knew he wouldn't be able to deny Louis of anything.

"Please," Louis whined.

"Omega, don't," he admonished.

"Please, Harry. I don't think I can be away from you."

Harry sighed, a small smile breaking on his lips, "The things I would do for you."

They drifted off to sleep while holding each other under the sheets, Louis' head tucked under his chin as their heartbeats synced.

-

The door knob was turning and someone was entering his room before he could react. On a normal day, a maid would open the curtains and bring him his morning tea, and Harry wouldn't have to worry about them invading his space, but it was different that day for Louis was still wrapped around his body.

"Out! Now!" He spoke hurriedly, shielding Louis with the sheets.

"Sorry, Sir!" The maid left the room quickly, her voice panicked.

"Fuck," Harry cursed, growling softly at the omega giggling in his arms.

"You gave the poor girl a heart attack," Louis cupped his jaw and placed a sweet kiss at the corner of his mouth, reminding Harry that they hadn't shared a proper kiss yet, but somehow had ended up in a bed together.

"I can't risk anyone seeing you like this," he ran his knuckles along the prince's cheek, "Seeing us so intimately."

"Why? Are you ashamed of me, Alpha?"

"Don't be absurd, my darling. Your body is a temple only I get to see and worship."

"You say this, yet you haven't even kissed me."

"Soon," Harry smiled, tracing Louis' lip with his thumb, "As much as you tempt me, I'm going to do this right."

"Going to do what right?" Louis knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"You'll see."

"You like keeping me in the dark, don't you, my Prince?"

"Maybe."

Louis pouted, "I'm going to my room."

Harry pulled the omega back into his arms when he made a move to leave. "Sure about that? You won't be seeing me again till late evening. Don't know about you, but I would like to spend a few more minutes right here."

Louis settled back against his chest, his pout exaggerating, "Where are you going today?"

"Normandy. I promise I won't go on any other visits for the rest of my stay, this will be the last one."

"I'll miss you."

"It will be just for a few hours."

"Still, I will miss you."

Harry smiled, "Me too."

-

Harry flopped down unceremoniously on the sofa, ignoring as Gemma laughed at him.

"I advise you straighten up a little, dear brother."

"Don't bother me, I had a rough day."

"The Normandies weren't up to the standards of His Royal Highness?" She mused.

"Hardly," he scoffed, pouring himself a glass of wine from the table. "Their views astonish me. Half of this country's does. I don't understand how and why they look down on omegas. This country might have many things to admire, but that my little sister, is not one of them."

"They were raised with such views. The Pope doesn't think omegas should participate in the matters of politics or society, and the people blindly follow him," Gemma grumbled, "This country is centuries behind on this matter."

"I am going to change it," he spoke looking up at the ceiling, head resting back on the sofa.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm," he took another swig from his glass, "I am going to change it."

"And what's your plan?"

"I don't have one right now, but I'll come up with it."

"Is this because of the Prince?" Gemma's voice was full of mirth.

"Maybe, maybe not," he shrugged.

"Well, then I must say, he is lucky to have an alpha like you."

Harry smiled, "I am the lucky one, trust me."

"Ugh, you love struck fool, you make me nauseous."

"I'm going to say these words back to you one day."

"We'll see about that."

-

He watched him quietly through the glass door leading to the balcony. The moon lighting up his face with a muted glow. Watching Louis was one of his favourite pass times, he could admire him for hours on end.

The omega was leaning back against the railing, staring back at Harry with a similar flame burning in his eyes. The air was charged, even from a distance he could pick up the hint of arousal.

Louis broke their stare and turned away from him, looking over the gardens below the balcony. Harry's alpha itched to touch the omega, to feel his body in the most intimate ways, to hear his sounds of pleasure, to make him come apart underneath him.

"Just going to stand there?" Louis finally broke the silence, sparing him a glance over his shoulder.

"The view is quite lovely from here."

Louis hummed, "Then I should let you enjoy it alone and retreat to my room."

"If that's what you wish, my Prince," he smirked.

Louis turned to glare at him, "I am not going to beg, if that's what you are waiting for."

Harry chuckled and moved out on the balcony, pulling the omega close and trapping him with arms around his waist, "I won't make you beg, at least not yet."

Louis stared at his lips, voice low and breathy, "You are cruel, Alpha."

"I am aware," Harry whispered, inclining his mouth closer to the omega's, leaving a ghost of a kiss.

"Harry," Louis whined.

"I have something to ask," he pulled back a little.

"Is it really more important than kissing me?"

"That's a trick question," he said amused, enjoying teasing the omega.

Finally taking pity on the young prince, Harry pulled out the pendant he had been carrying with him. The platinum chain homed a marquis emerald stone. It had belonged to Harry since his birth, it was a family heirloom his grandfather had passed onto him.

"Louis," he tipped the omega's chin up with his index finger, "Will you give me the honour of courting you?"

Louis smiled with tears in his eyes, "I wondered if you'd ever ask."

"Is that-?"

"Yes!" The omega nodded with a grin. "Put it on me, please."

Harry secured the chain around his neck, smoothing his hands down Louis' shoulders and placing a kiss at his neck. Louis turned back in his arms, winding his own around his torso.

"Now, kiss me," Louis ordered.

Harry obeyed willingly, securing their lips in a soft kiss, feeling all the tension drain from the omega's body. He cupped Louis' cheeks, guiding him slowly, loving how his inexperienced lips followed Harry's.

"Alpha," Louis moaned, clutching at his back as Harry trailed his lips down to the omega's neck. He nuzzled his way back up and locked their lips again.

Louis' eyes were glassy when they pulled apart, lip quivering. Harry traced the movement with his eyes as the omega bit down on his lip.

"Let's go inside, the air is turning chilly," he advised, aware of how affected his voice was.

It was a silent agreement to go to Harry's room, he knew Louis would want to be surrounded with his scent for the entirety of the night to appease his omega.

"I need to change," Louis spoke, looking down at his formal clothes.

"Wear something of mine," Harry suggested, already opening the closet.

He watched as Louis' face flushed for a moment before he started thumbing through his sweaters and pulled out a maroon one, and a pair of pyjamas.

"I'm going to change behind the partition, don't peak," Louis warned, cheeks a deep shade of red.

Harry shrugged, "Don't blame me if I do."

"Harry!" Louis pouted, trying to swat his hands away when he hugged the omega. "Let go of me!"

"No," he grinned, peppering the omega's face with kisses, making him burst into giggles.

"You silly, silly, Alpha," Louis placed a chaste kiss to his lips, finally breaking out of his hold and dashing behind the partition, "Don't peak!"

Harry laughed and stripped out of his own clothes, pulling on a night shirt and pyjamas. He settled on the bed, turning on the side lamp and going through the next days schedule.

"Hey," Louis crawled under the sheets beside him, making his place under his arm, "Your clothes are too big on me."

Harry admired how the prince looked in his clothes, leaning down to kiss him. "Are you complaining?"

"No," Louis breathed in deep, "Love your scent."

Harry's pride swelled at the praise. He nipped at Louis' neck, "And yours drives me wild."

Louis giggled, pushing his hands away from where he was trying to tickle the omega. He relented eventually, keeping the papers back on the table before turning Louis on his back to settle between his legs.

They shared lazy kisses for a while, just basking in the presence of the other. As much as Harry would have liked to do more than just kissing, he knew Louis wasn't ready, and his little prince deserved everything he wanted.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Louis asked, playing with the hair curling at the end of Harry's ears.

"Your father has asked me to talk to your sister regarding her public image. Apparently, all the advisors in France couldn't get her act straight."

"Oh, so you are a specialist when it comes to the public," Louis grinned.

"I would like to think so, the entirety of Great Britain loves me, and soon they will fall in love with you as well, my darling."

"What do you mean?"

Harry kissed him, unable to resist the sweet taste of his lips now that he finally had it, "Since we are courting, I hope we would be visiting each other frequently, and try as we might, the public always get a whiff of what's going on in the palace."

"Oh," Louis smiled, "Well then I hope they like me."

"They would, my dear, you are going to rule alongside me one day after all," he whispered, kissing the omega again who had gone breathless at his words.

"Is it bad if I don't look forward to the ruling aspect of our relationship? I don't have any experience when it comes to it."

Harry's heart clenched at the insecurity displayed on the young prince's face. "There's a lot of time until we have to rule. And there are people who would guide you through it, me included. Until then," he grinned mischievously, "You can rule over me."

Louis yelped as Harry turned them over, admiring the omega straddling his waist.

"You have a filthy mind, Alpha," Louis hit his chest, his whole neck flushing with a beautiful crimson shade. Even as he said that, Louis leaned down to give him a quick kiss, giggling when Harry tried to pull him back in. "I have an important question to ask as well. Now, seeing as you don't have much to do tomorrow other than try and fail to give my sister some advice. Would you like to go on a date with me, my Prince?"

"Absolutely," he nodded, "Where are you taking me, dear?"

"That's a surprise," Louis sang, "It will serve you right to stay in the dark for awhile."

"Ah, revenge, thou art a pain in my arse."

"So eloquent, Your Highness," Louis rolled his eyes.

Harry admired how the omega had gotten comfortable with him over time, he loved to watch Louis become confident. Coming to Britain would do him a ton of good, people were always rather fond of whoever a member of the royal house was dating, and Louis, he was an angel, it would be crazy not to love him.

He wanted Louis to experience what it was like to be somewhere where your gender wasn't the first thing people noticed. He wanted him to know that being an alpha, a beta, or an omega would never confiscate him as a person.

"Hey," Louis pulled him out of his thoughts with a gentle hand to his cheek, worry evident on his face, "I lost you there for a while. What are you thinking?"

He kissed the prince's palm, bringing it down to rest over his heart, "I adore you, so much."

Louis' eyes softened at his words. The omega moved to lay down beside him, snuggling close and stealing his body heat, not that he minded a bit.

"I adore you, too, my salvation."

-

Harry struggled a lot with the concept of two siblings not being raised as equals. His father and his aunt were both equally confident and charismatic, her being an omega was never something that had mattered. When they were younger they had shared all the responsibilities equally until his father ascended to the throne, and even then, his aunt was at his father's side, helping him rule.

Him and Gemma, even if they were both alphas, had shared same duties until he was crowned Prince of Wales. It hadn't mattered that Gemma was not the future monarch, a child of the royal house was raised with same rules. They were both reprimanded when they did something wrong, praised upon an achievement, and encouraged to always be a better person.

It was apparent that Princess Charlotte did not share his views. It irked him that she saw her brother as someone less, someone beneath her.

He had not intended to talk about Louis in the first place. His goal had been simple, to advise the princess on the benefits of having a soft spot in the public's heart, and let that be it.

Charlotte had somehow weaved in that courting her brother would not do any good to Harry. Her words had cut Harry deep when she had said that Louis had a weak spine, that he could not support himself, let alone be Harry's confidant.

"That's enough, Princess!" He growled low in his throat. "Insulting your brother would mean insulting me. I am sure you _do not_ want to do that. It would do you good to remember that the future of French monarchy is in _my_ hands."

Harry had never been the one to abuse the power he held. Being the future king and head of the Church of England meant he had the right to dissolve any royal house to the grounds. The terror of his words was evident on Charlotte's face.

His alpha was boiling with rage and the only way to calm him would be to get as much distance as possible from the source of his anger.

"Your Royal-" he raised a hand to silence her, dismissing her apologetic look and stalking out of the private dining room.

Guards took a step back, sensing his rage, as he made his way out to the gardens. He let his instincts take over, locating his lovely omega in this vast garden would take him hours otherwise.

It took another ten minutes until he finally spotted Louis within an enclosure.

His whole body relaxed at the sight of him, the smallest trace of anger leaving him.

"Louis," he called out, watching with delight as Louis perked up at his voice, spinning towards him and walking out of the enclosure and into his arms. "Missed me?" He asked amused when Louis scented him.

"Always," Louis admitted, baring his neck in invitation which Harry took willingly. "Were you a good advisor to my sister?"

"I am not sure," he spoke, body tensing slightly. He did not want to say anything poor about Charlotte to Louis, so he refrained from letting him know her thoughts. "Turns out I am not as good of an advisor as I thought."

Louis laughed, "I knew there would be something you are not good at."

"Guilty," he shrugged, kissing the omega to silence his laughter but failing at it. He pouted, "You are breaking my heart, darling."

Louis bit down at his lip, eyes still full of mirth, "Okay, pardon me. Come on, I want to show you something."

"Oh, we are all alone here, away from prying eyes. Are you trying to take advantage of me, my Prince?" He teased as Louis pulled him inside the enclosure and closed the door behind them.

"Maybe," Louis whispered, leaning up on his toes to give him a proper kiss, one that had Harry's heart go galloping. "Would you let me?"

"I would let you do anything, I have learned that I can't say no to you."

Louis smiled shyly, "Your words make me want to do irrational things."

"Like what?" He kissed down the omega's neck, pulling his collar away to leave a mark. "Tell me, darling."

Louis buried his hands in Harry's hair, tugging as Harry continued biting at his skin, "I-I am not even sure. I want to give m-myself to you, completely; body, soul, and mind."

Harry pushed him against the wall of the enclosure, licking desperately into his mouth, hands clutching him close. "How am I supposed to stay sane when you say things like these?" He rested his forehead on Louis' shoulder, both of them panting for breath. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath when he smelt Louis' arousal.

He looked up to find Louis staring at him with glassy eyes. He took a step away and cleared his throat, ignoring Louis' pleading whine.

"Not now, darling, you promised me a date first."

Louis pouted and stomped his foot, crossing his arms when Harry laughed at his antics.

"I'm offering you something better," the young prince tried to entice him.

"Soon, I promise," he kissed his put away, "Woo me with this date and I'll think about it."

"Mean," Louis muttered "So very mean."

Harry smirked and looked around the enclosure, "So, what was it you wanted to show me? If there was even something other than your elaborate plan of getting me alone."

"Don't flatter yourself," Louis rolled his eyes, and walked to the other end of the enclosure that had a flower bed. Harry followed him and raised his eyebrows when Louis turned to him with a blush, "Now, I know I just said don't flatter yourself, so, please don't throw my next words in my face."

"Okay, I won't," he saw the hint of insecurity slipping away from Louis' face at his promise.

Louis sat down with his legs folded and patted the space next to him for Harry to do the same. He pointed to the daffodils that looked like they had bloomed recently. "I planted them a while ago, hoping that when they bloomed they would bring a change in my life."

"What do daffodils signify?"

"New beginnings, hope," Louis smiled at him, "They bloomed this morning, a-and I like to think, they signify our relationship. A new beginning with you, a new hope." Louis gulped and continued, eyes raw with honesty, "You make me feel like a changed man. I have a long way to go before I can say that I feel confident, but with you, I think I can do that someday, in the near future."

"It's all you, my love," Harry confessed, "You are brave, and all the change you feel, it's you loving yourself. I am only helping you grow."

They both knew the implication of his last sentence.

_When you love something, you help them grow._

He rested his head on Louis' shoulder, listening dutifully as Louis told him about each flower in the flower bed, their meaning and symbolism.

The omega was unaware that in Harry's eyes, he was the prettiest flower, _his daffodil._

-

Their date had been fun. Louis had taken him horse riding from the stables to the end of a cliff, cheering loudly as he beat Harry to it, his voice echoing back, giggles ringing loud and clear.

"Glad to know that you are not a sore loser," Louis flopped down on the grass beside him, both of them panting out their laughter.

"Only because I know I am going to beat you on the ride back."

"Is that so?" Louis quirked an eyebrow, leaning over him and smirking when Harry's eyes fell to his lips. "If you beat me, then how will you watch my arse bounce?"

Harry's eyes widened at the omega's daring words, "God, you are not as innocent as I think, are you?"

Louis just laughed and stood up, walking over to a shaded area.

"Come back!" He called out, "I need a kiss to gain some energy."

"Losers don't get to demand things," Louis sang.

"Darling, please."

"Come here and I'll give you something better."

Harry was quick to be on his feet, following after the prince with a jog. He pulled Louis to a stop with arms around his waist, "You tease me a lot, my Prince."

"Not my fault it is so easy to rile you up."

"What was that you were offering me?" He deflected.

Louis gave him a knowing look and then grinned with mischief, pointing his hand to a picnic blanket and basket, "A sandwich, some fruits and juice."

"Ah, yes," Harry decided to play along, "A sandwich is way better than your kisses anyway."

Louis' mouth hung open in offence, "Take that back! Now!"

"But you said so yourself, I can't go against your word."

Louis gritted his teeth and stomped again, "Take that back or no kisses for you-- and I'll sleep in my bed tonight!"

He laughed when Louis pushed him away as he tried to sneak a kiss, "Alright, forgive me, my love. Without your kisses, I would rather die, you are an addiction of mine, one which I never intend to leave. You say I am your salvation, unaware that without you I would drown."

Louis kissed him slow and sweet, pouring every emotion into it and Harry reveled in it like a starved man.

-

The dining affair that evening was filled with thick tension. Princess Charlotte refused to meet anyone's eye, the King and Queen looked equal amounts of guilt and apologetic, while Prince Louis and Prinecess Gemma looked at everyone with great confusion.

Harry on the other hand was conflicted with emotion. On one note he wanted to lash out as soon as he saw Princess Charlotte, but a monarch never let his emotions get the best of him, especially twice in a day. On second note, he did not want anyone to utter a thing about the event that took place that morning. Acknowledging it would mean Louis questioning him about it later, and he would hate to break it to Louis what his sister thought of him. He wanted to protect Louis against everyone who thought ill of him, whether by force or by silence, it didn't matter.

But alas, fate had it the other way.

"Your Royal Highness," the King addressed him, hardly meeting his eye, everyone pausing to listen to what the king had to say. "I would like to apologise on behalf of my daughter, the disrespect she showed is highly unacceptable and reprimanded. She never meant to insult the sanctity of the crown in any way."

Harry felt bad that a man older than him in age and experience was apologising to him, all because his daughter was raised with a backward view on things.

"Your Majesty, please, you do not have to apologise. It especially shouldn't be me the apology is directed to," he spoke his last words to Charlotte, watching as she winced and nodded. "Nevertheless, it would be better if we enjoy this meal and do not address this topic right now."

"Of course, Your Royal Highness."

Louis looked at him curiously but Harry just shook his head, whispering a later under his breath.

-

Harry sat Louis down when he questioned about the happenings over dinner, confused as to why his father had been apologising.

"I might have deflected from the truth when you asked about how things went with your sister," he confessed, "Please, remember that none of what she said is true." Harry knelt in front of him, taking both of his hands in his own, "You are brave, Louis, and so kind. Stronger than anyone for being so positive even with the ways you had been raised."

"What did she say?" Louis asked in a whisper, expression closed off.

It took every single ounce of energy for Harry to repeat those words, hating as he watched the omega break down into tears at his each sentence.

"I am sorry," he whispered, collecting Louis into his arms when the omega fell to his knees as well, "I'm so sorry you have to live in such a horrid place, with people who don't value you."

"How could she say that?" Louis cried, "I always thought she understood my need to avoid the limelight. How could I like anything about ruling when all these people have ever done is hold me back?"

Harry just held him and let him cry his emotions out, aware that they weren't only about that day, but about each time Louis had been told no due to his gender, each time Charlotte was praised for something while Louis was told he shouldn't behave that way, that it was preposterous of him to act out of line.

Louis fell asleep in his arms, exhausted from crying. Harry tucked him into bed, pouring a glass of water for whenever he woke in the middle of the night, and then spooned the omega, making his scent stronger to help Louis relax.

-

"How is he?" Gemma asked, a sadness cracking through her tough front.

Harry sighed and looked out the window, heart clenching as his eyes fell on the enclosure which had gone unattended for the past two days. Daffodils, Harry thought, a scoff leaving his lips. So much for their new beginning.

Louis had shut him out, refused to even look at him, let alone hear what he had to say. Harry's worry increased with every passing moment. They had hardly spoken to each other since that night. The omega had guards stationed outside his door, instructing them to not let anyone in. He was barely even eating.

Charlotte had tried apologising to Louis, but it had only resulted in remote silence on the omega's end.

"I don't know, he wouldn't talk to me," he closed his eyes and let his head fall back, trying to gain courage to let the next words past his lips, "You should try. He might listen to you."

"What makes you say that?" Gemma's tone suggested that she knew it would work, her hesitation was in regard to Harry's earlier reaction.

"You two are close. I don't understand the nature of your relationship, but he needs you, not me."

He heard the click of her heels as she approached him to take a seat beside him, "We are close, but never in the way you are with him. He sees me as a sister, as someone Charlotte should have been to him."

Harry knew that was likely, he nodded, looking at her, "Will you talk to him?"

"Of course."

"Please tell him that I am sorry for not letting him know the truth right away. I never meant to hurt him, that's why I tried to keep it from him. And if he wants, I'll leave," a lone tear slipped down his cheek against his resolve.

"He wouldn't ask you to leave, I'll make sure it doesn't come to that."

Harry looked away again, letting his gaze wander beyond the vast gardens, burying his emotions deep inside.

-

It might have been hours since Gemma had been gone. He did not want to overthink as to why Louis would refuse to look at him, yet was comfortable in Gemma's presence for hours, it would do not good to his health.

The sound of stable doors opening made him tear his gaze away from the horse he was petting.

"Hey, you," Louis murmured, his scent fresh and inviting.

"Hey, you," Harry reciprocated.

"Care to join me for a walk?" Louis tilted his head to the door, leading the way as Harry nodded.

They walked in silence for long while until they reached the enclosure. He followed Louis inside, watching as the omega filled the watering can with tap water and picked up a few tools to bring to the flower bed.

Louis tended to the flowers for the next hour, weeding them out, clipping the heavy leaves off. Harry stayed silent, content in just his presence, a few feet separating them as he sat against the wall.

Once satisfied, Louis watered the flowers and placed the tools back on the shelf, ridding himself of his gloves and apron, and finding his seat beside Harry.

Their hands inched closer on their own accord, fingers lacing as their lips met in a show of apology and acceptance.

"I'd never let you leave if I could," Louis confessed, "I need you."

"Lou..." Harry pulled him close in desperation, seeking comfort in kissing him.

"I hate that I wasted past two days away from you."

"I hate I hid the truth from you."

"You were only protecting me," Louis whispered, "I was never angry at you. My anger was directed at my sister for thinking so less of me, at my parents for never fighting hard enough for me, at this country for treating omegas like nothing, at myself for letting everyone step on me, but never at you. You have never once treated me as anything but your equal."

Harry took his words in, eyes turning sad when Louis blamed himself, "Why do you blame yourself, my darling?"

"Why shouldn't I? What have I achieved in the twenty-three years I have been alive? Who would care for my presence?"

Harry's heart broke all over, Louis did not see how valuable he was, how cherished he was.

"My love," Harry cupped his cheek, "You mean the whole world to me, your absence would devastate me. It would leave me empty."

Louis pressed their foreheads together, "That's why I call you my salvation, you make me feel alive, you make me feel valuable."

"Promise me to remember that once I leave," he begged.

"I don't want to think about when you leave."

"Promise me, Lou."

"I promise," Louis' eyes were sad, sadder than Harry had ever seen in the past five weeks.

"Hey," Harry tilted his chin up, leaving freather-light kisses under his eyes, "I will call you every night, and when I can't, I'll write to you. I will think about you my every waking moment, and each night before going to bed, I will think of your voice, picturing you in my arms."

"You say this now, but if you don't stand by your words, I will be really angry," Louis smiled lightly.

Harry laughed, "I would love to see that."

Louis laid his head on Harry's chest, wrapping arms around his middle. A comforting silence enveloped them, a lone thought on Harry's mind. 

He was falling hard for the man in his arms.

-

_June, 1982._  
_Buckingham Palace,_  
_United Kingdom._

" _Tu m’as manqué, mon amour,_ " the feather light voice flittered through the phone.

Harry had flown back from America that morning, his body still tired to bones from travelling and the jet lag catching up to him, begging him to retire to bed. But his alpha was stubborn, refusing to even have a moment of shut eye before listening to his lover's voice.

The network from America to France had been atrocious, cutting off multiple times during a call, and leaving Harry frustrated. He had wrote to Louis then, explaining that he wouldn't be able to attend their regular nightly calls, and asking for him to not get angry. He might have joked earlier but he did not want his lover to be cross from him.

A week in America had him realising the obvious, he would never be able to love a place if Louis was not there. Even though the country was progressive and already ahead of time, it did not hold a candle to what he had found in France.

He cursed under his breath and heard Louis giggle, "I never realised that you held back from speaking French. You sound so sexy."

Louis squeaked out at his words, " _Your Highness, someone might hear you_."

"I'm in my bed, I hardly think anyone would hear me," he spoke, voice low, "I've missed you, too, my love."

" _The bed doesn't smell like you anymore,_ " Louis whispered, " _I miss sleeping in your arms_."

"You are killing me, my darling," Harry groaned, "I can't wait till you get here."

" _Just two more weeks, Alpha._ "

"Two long, lonely weeks. The past month and half have been long enough," Harry couldn't say what his heart desired over the phone. There was always a threat of the call being tapped. He wanted to confess all the things he wished to do to the omega, all the things he had missed about him, so he changed the conversation, "Did you receive my gift, love?"

" _I did!_ " Louis' chirped, " _I love it, Harry. I'm wearing one of them right now_."

Harry's throat dried, "Just that?"

" _Oui, Votre Altesse_ ," Louis teased.

"Fuck," Harry cursed, his hand moving down his body to grip at his hardening length.

When Louis had complained that the sweaters he had stolen from Harry had lost his scent, the alpha had sent a chest full of his clothes to the omega.

"Which one?" He asked, picturing Louis clad scantily in his clothes.

" _The blue knit one, barely even covers the top of my legs_ ," Louis knew what he was doing to Harry. It was Harry driving wild, the risk of someone overhearing, the thrill of doing this over the call. Louis' giggle cracked over the line, " _Have a nice night, Alpha. Good bye_."

The call disconnected after Harry said his goodbye. He pushed his hand under his pyjamas, pulling his cock out and sighing in relief at the pressure.

He was not ashamed to admit that he wanked at the thought of his omega clad just in his jumper while he fucked him. Not that he would ever actually admit it to anyone.

-

_July, 1982._  
_Buckingham Palace,_  
_United Kingdom._

The palace was buzzing with excitement. By then everyone had caught a whiff of the Crown Prince of Wales having a special spot in his heart for the Prince of France. Well, everyone in the palace had, the general public and media were still somehow in the dark.

The media and public were doting over the Prince of France for whole other reasons. Louis had been welcomed with open arms and loud cheers, every news reporter pushing to get to the front of the security line to get a shot of the Prince.

What would be published in the newspapers the next day was a thing to think of later, for now the Prince of France was grinning happily as the car stopped at the gates of the Buckingham Palace, a guard opening the car door and bowing his head in respect.

The King and Queen of United Kingdom welcomed the Prince of France with open hearts, expressing their gratitude over his presence. Princess Gemma hugging the Prince, both grinning at each other.

Harry watched fondly as his whole family doted over the young prince, even his aunt, who had a penchant for not trusting anyone easily, was enamored by the omega.

He took Louis' hand in his and kissed the back of it, "Welcome, my Prince."

"Thank you, Your Royal Highness," Louis smiled, the affectionate gesture in front of his family making Louis blush.

After a long lunch affair that had comprised of Harry's extended family gushing over Louis, asking him to come visit them as well, they let the prince retreat to rest.

Harry smirked when Louis instead sneaked into his room, attacking him instantly with a well deserved kiss.

"Missed you-- so much-- so so much-- never ever-- leave me-- for so long," Louis spoke between their kiss, unable to break it for a moment.

Harry reciprocated the emotion equally, kissing with same passion and vigour, "Never letting-- you leave-- again, darling."

They eventually had pull apart, the need for air seeming real as they panted, laughter bubbling out.

"God, you are unreal," Harry caressed his cheek, "Two months away from you, I swear I haven't been in such agony before."

"How do you think I was faring?" Louis pulled him to bed, making him sit and straddling his legs, kissing down his neck.

The omega settled into their embrace after awhile of scenting him, finally at content when their scents had intertwined.

"I'm going to take a bath," Louis spoke, "Would you ask a maid to get a change of clothes for me?"

"Of course. Should I ask for your belongings to be shifted here?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not even a bit, my love."

"Then, yes please," Louis smiled, pulling away after a kiss and walking to the ensuite.

Harry waited out at the balcony as the servants moved Louis' luggage to his room and the maids put them accordingly into the spare closet.

He was looking over at the guards practicing under his window, watching them absentmindedly when he felt arms sneak around his waist.

" _Embrasse moi,_ " Louis' tone was sultry.

Harry smiled, "I would kiss you all day, my darling." He turned in his lover's arms, eyes darkening as he took Louis in. With a growl, he picked Louis up by his thighs, striding back inside the room and dropping the omega on the bed, settling between his parted legs.

Louis was clad in a flimsy robe, it did nothing to hide his alluring body. Harry's growl threatening the omega.

"Are you trying to send me to an early grave, omega?"

Louis whined, "Why would you say that?"

"Those guards stationed under my window, what if they saw you like this? I would have to battle them to protect your honour," Harry turned the conversation light, picking at Louis' apprehension over the mention of his death. "And as good as I am at sword fights, I hardly think I would be able to take them down all at once."

Louis giggled, "So, you'll fight to protect my honour?"

"Definitely, you are mine; mind, body, soul," Harry reminded him, "As I am yours."

Louis blushed at his words, pulling him down to nip at his neck, "Would you like a peek under my robe, Alpha?"

"Really?" Harry groaned, his cock stirring in interest.

Louis nodded, pushing at his left shoulder to make him roll to his side. He watched without blinking as Louis pulled at the strings tying the robe at the front, growling when Louis took his sweet time to undo them.

"Patience, my love," Louis teased, finally, finally, letting the robe fall open, his body flushed with a crimson hue.

Harry gulped at the sight of him, he looked like a renaissance painting, something that could have only be birthed by expert hands, a creature surely belonging in heaven. His eyes travelled the whole length of him, drinking in every little detail.

"May I touch?" He asked, voice barely holding together.

Louis nodded shyly, folding a leg to hide his hardening cock.

He hovered above the omega, kissing him first to put him at ease, thumb stroking his cheek affectionately, slowly sliding down to explore his canvas. Louis moaned into his mouth as Harry circled a finger around his nipple, teasing it lightly before moving further down, mapping his slim torso with his fingers first and then following them with his mouth.

"Alpha!" Louis moaned loud when Harry dipped his tongue into his navel.

Harry's senses were clouded with the omega's heady arousal, his mouth watering as he neared the source of the scent.

There was a knock at the door and Harry growled menacingly, voice echoing loudly, "Not now!" His body covering Louis' in an instant. Growls leaving his throat even after the person had walked away.

"Harry," Louis' voice pulled him out of his protective stance, the omega's expression one of fond, "I'm safe, thank you."

"I am going to lock that door, just in case," he moved to do that, stripping out of his shirt on the way back, making Louis go speechless. He knew what he looked like, he had never been vain about it, but seeing Louis' reaction right then he was glad he kept up with his workout regimen.

He smirked, "Got anything to say, love?"

Louis whined, "Need to see you, please, take your pants off."

"Eager, are we?"

"Harry!" Louis pouted, "Please."

He chuckled but did as told, stroking his cock twice after getting it out of the confines, watching as Louis' mouth parted, eyes getting glassy.

He settled back between Louis' parted legs, returning his hungry kisses.

"Wouldn't be able to get through my heats without you now," Louis complained, making Harry curse at the mental image.

"I haven't even touched you properly, yet."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Louis demanded, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist, pushing their cocks together.

"Christ, I always thought you were innocent," Harry growled, "But you are a minx, aren't you?"

"Only for you, my Alpha," Louis bit his lip, rolling his hips up.

"Good," Harry gripped his thigh, stilling his movements before kissing his way down to the omega's leaking cock. He gave it a light stroke, keeping his gaze on Louis' face, watching as Louis gasped, "Oh, you like it, don't you?"

Louis nodded slowly as Harry continues to stroke him.

"Would you like my mouth on it, darling?"

"Yes, please."

Harry sucked at the tip, making the prince squirm and grip at his hair, trying to coax him on. Licking a fat strip at the underside of his cock, Harry swallowed the length until it hit the back of his throat, humming in content.

"Oh, christ! Yes!" Louis moaned loudly, pulling at the ends of his hair, other hand leaving crescent shaped indents on his shoulder.

Harry kept a slow pace of his mouth bobbing up and down, fingers gathering the slick at the omega's thighs and spreading it over his balls. His eyes rolling back as Louis closed his thighs around his head, pulling him impossibly closer, almost choking him.

"Fuck! Harry, I'm gonna come!" Louis warned, hips rolling frantically.

Harry pulled away and bent Louis in half, holding him from under his knees, "No, you're not."

The omega whined, trying to pull Harry down by his shoulders, "Please, Alpha."

"Not yet, I said," Harry nipped at his jaw, biting until a mark bloomed there, "Turn over for me."

Louis did as told, getting rid of the robe entirely by Harry's help and laying down flat on the bed, "What are you gonna do?" He asked shyly when Harry peppered his shoulder with kisses.

"Gonna make you feel so good, my love," he adjusted a leg between Louis' slicked thighs, hand tracing down the curve of his back and stopping just above the crack of his cheeks, "Gonna kiss you down there. You'd like that?"

Louis blushed furiously, hiding his face in his arms and Harry was enamoured, smiling softly at the omega.

"Look at me, darling," Harry whispered in Louis' ear, kissing at the shell, "I'll stop if you aren't comfortable. But is this something you wanna try?"

Louis nodded timidly, "It's just embarrassing. I-- I only touch myself down there when I'm in heat, but I think I wanna try."

He hummed and ran a comforting hand over the omega's back, "We'll go slow, yeah?"

"Okay," Louis breathed out.

He placed gentle kisses all over Louis' spine, licking at the dip of his back and biting at his cheek, getting a pleased squeak out of the omega.

Parting the prince's cheeks, Harry groaned at the sight of his glistening hole, mouth watering at the strong scent of his slick. He gave an experimental lick and smirked when Louis shivered, hole fluttering. He kissed his cheeks and thighs before giving his hole another broader lick.

"Ah, fuck!" Louis cursed.

After that Harry let go of his reservations, each lick eliciting a string of delicious moans from Louis, the omega's whole body writhing under his touch as Harry ate him out in earnest. Louis pushed back against his mouth and then seeked for friction against the sheets, body moving in a sultry dance.

Louis cried out in pleasure when Harry pressed a finger against his hole, pushing it in and out easily with the amount of slick, licking around the finger.

"Har--!" Louis pressed his face into the pillow, voice muffling as his body shuddered with orgasm. Harry pulled himself above the omega, watching as Louis' eyes fluttered with the aftershocks of his orgasm, his finger still aiding him through it.

The omega whined when he came down from his high, sensitive where Harry's finger was still pressed against his prostate.

Harry pulled his hand away, wiping it on the robe before laying down beside the omega, embracing him for a cuddle.

"Okay there, my love?" He asked, nudging his face up to kiss him.

"I'm great, silly," Louis giggled, "I would definitely like to do that again."

"Glad to know," he couldn't help the smirk curling at his lips.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise when Louis pushed him on his back and straddled his legs.

"Don't think I forgot about you, _mon amour_."

"And what do you plan to do with me?"

"Make you forget your name," the omega teased, grinding his slicked hole to Harry's cock, effectively making Harry buck up.

His hands gripped Louis' waist, aware that they would be leaving behind prints of his fingers.

"I know you wanked to the thought of me wearing your clothes," Louis whispered into his ear, pushing a hand between their bodies to stroke Harry's leaking cock. "Is that something you fancy? Fucking me while I wear your clothes. While I am surrounded completely with your scent. You would like to make me come like that, won't you?"

Harry had never imagined that Louis would have a dirty mouth on him. It was doing unspeakable things to him. He was panting loudly, eyes drinking in the sight of the omega above him. He pulled Louis' mouth down to his, kissing him harshly while bucking into his fist, chasing his orgasm.

He came with a groan, holding the omega close with arms wrapping around him. He could swear that he saw heaven when Louis brought his palm up to lick it clean of the come.

"You're perfect, Lou," he cracked a lazy smile, turning them both on their sides and peppering the omega with kisses.

"You aren't so bad yourself, my Prince," Louis laughed when Harry refused to relent with his kisses, "Stop it, I need another bath!"

"Maybe I could join you," Harry suggested.

"Only if you behave," Louis pointed a finger at his chest. Harry couldn't help but bring that hand up to kiss his knuckles. "You're the worst," Louis blushed at his antics.

"Lying isn't a princely quality."

"Fine, you're the best," Louis wound his arms around Harry's neck, kissing him slow and soft, "The absolute best."

"Thank you, my darling," Harry whsipered, "And so are you."

-

They sneaked down to the kitchen while a maid straightened out Harry's bed. Louis had been a mess of nerves, face flaming with heat, when Harry had called in the help after their bath.

Currently, Louis was tucked under his arm, laughing quietly into his shoulder as Harry pulled him inside the kitchen and closed the doors.

"What do you fancy eating, my Prince?" He asked, hoisting Louis up on the slab and standing between his legs.

"Something to go with wine, I'm really thirsty," Louis answered, popping a cherry into his mouth from the fruit basket. "I'm surprised that there is no one here."

"The cooks rest during the afternoon before starting on the dinner," he informed, rummaging through the fridge to pull out different kinds of cheeses. He laid a plate with cheese and fruits, handing Louis a bottle of red and another of white, "Come, there are glasses in the room."

"Wise of you to hold the plate, I would have definitely not left you anything."

"Greedy," Harry admonished with a pinch to his behind, popping a grape between the omega's lips when he squeaked.

Louis stripped down to his underwear and jumped on the bed after Harry closed the door behind himself, unscrewing the bottle of white wine and wrapping his lips around it.

He raised an eyebrow at the omega, gesturing to the glasses at the corner table.

"This bottle is mine, I'm not sharing," Louis hugged the bottle to his chest, "You can keep your red wine to yourself, thank you very much."

"Fine, no cheese for you," he shrugged, moving over to the table and pouring himself a glass.

"Hey," Louis whined, getting on his feet and trying to snatch the plate out of his hands.

"Careful there, you will spill everything on the carpet," he held the plate above his head, smirking when Louis crossed his arms and pouted.

"Mean alpha," Louis muttered under his breath, offering his bottle to Harry in truce.

"Petty omega," he retorted, landing a swift hit to Louis' bottom after handing over the plate.

Louis whimpered and followed him back to the bed, straddling his legs and feeding Harry with his hand. He giggled when Harry held a strawberry between his lips, asking him to share and the omega did, leaning in to bite the half of the fruit.

"You are a sexy dream," Harry told him, kissing down his neck with lips stained with stickiness of the fruit.

Louis smirked above him, rutting against him as the scent of his arousal surrounded them.

Harry pitied the cleaning staff, they were in for a lot of work for the entirety of Louis' stay. But the pity lasted only for a brief moment because Louis was trying to undress him in the next.

-

"Newspaper, Sir."

Harry nodded and wiped his mouth clean before unfolding the paper, rolling his eyes fondly at Louis' face plastered across the front page.

"The people of my sovereign nation seem to love you a lot apparently," he commented, taking Louis' attention away from a letter from France. He read the column aloud, " _HRH Prince Louis William visited St. George's orphanage along with HRH the Crown Prince of Wales on Sunday morning. The Prince of France was enamoured by the children and our inside sources tell us that he made a generous contribution._

_"The Prince spent the entirety of morning till late afternoon at the church, cooking alongside Prince of Wales for the children and later listening to their stories. The children are not the only one endeared by the Prince's nobel actions. It is clear that Britain now has two Princes to admire."_

Harry lowered the newspaper and smiled at Louis, "They love you."

Louis seemed pleased, his face breaking into a grin, "Never imagined that the newspapers would be writing about me."

"It's time you realise how special you are," he pecked his lover's cheek and went back to reading the day's headlines.

A quiet settled between them as they finished up their meal. It had become familiar, somewhat akin to home. They worked quite well together, going about doing their duties at day time and then falling into bed late at night, sharing slow and languid kisses before taking each other apart.

Harry was aware that when Louis went back to France it would take him a few weeks to settle back into his old schedule, he would be distraught as he had been last time. The distance separating them was a huge trouble.

"Oh," Louis was frowning down at the letter, an angry scowl birthing between his brows.

"Everything alright?"

"It's from my father," the omega sighed, "The Pope came to know about us and the events that have put me in the newspapers, and-- god this is humiliating!-- he wants to use it for the advantage of the French crown. He wants me to sing praises of him and how his humble nature has shaped the French to be generous to the less fortunate.

"I- I hate it there!" Louis broke down, letting his head fall into his hands, "These past two months without you were dreadful. How did I never realise my own worth before you came along?"

Harry had nothing to say to put Louis at ease, all he could do was hold him. He hated when his omega got like this, he hated that the circumstances had made him question his importance.

"I wish I could be with you forever," Louis' voice was filled with insecurity, as if he was afraid to even say this, but Harry's heart had swelled at his wish. There was nothing more he wanted than knowing that Louis was comfortable around him.

"It's only a matter of time, my love, this is your future home," he reminded.

Louis gave him a small, shy smile.

"And, to take your mind off things, I have a proposition."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"How would you like to spend a week away in Cuba?" Harry asked.

"Really?" Louis perked up.

"Yes. It's all set, just waiting for your approval. I wanted to surprise you, so, surprise," he smiled, laughing when Louis cheered and hugged him tight.

"You are the best!"

"Why, thank you, my love."

"Can we get high there?" Louis spoke in secrecy, eyes full of mischief.

"Maybe," he shrugged, "If you behave."

"I always behave," Louis replied haughtily.

-

Harry hadn't blinked in minutes, he couldn't bring himself to miss a moment. He watched with an unwavering stare and desire as the omega used his body for his own pleasure, riding him with such vigour Harry was sure he would be sore for the coming days.

The young prince had his eyes closed in bliss, body glistening with a sheen of sweat as he rocked himself up and down on Harry's cock.

The front of Harry's torso was covered in deep red marks, all with the mercy of the omega who had scratched him up while riding him.

This freedom of having no one around was a rarity for both of them. Yes, they were not entirely alone, but the guards and the staff who came along them to Cuba were staying in the outhouse of the Villa. For once, they had the whole place to themselves and they had been taking complete advantage of it since morning.

He could feel Louis' legs trembling around him, his body tiring out even if the omega stubbornly refused to let Harry get on top.

Harry pulled him down with a single tug, stopping his movements and not letting go of him when he whined.

Louis clung to him and stopped his protests when Harry gave a hard thrust, hitting deep inside him.

"You like that, huh? Could have made you come ages ago if you hadn't been so stubborn," he reprimanded with another thrust, hissing as Louis broke his skin with his nails again, "Fuck!" He flipped them around, holding Louis' hands above his head, "Stop with all your scratching."

Louis moaned and tugged at his hands, eyes glazing over when Harry gripped them tighter.

"Move your hands from here, and I swear I won't let you come," he warned and held both of his wrists in one hand, using the other to angle Louis' head to a side, leaning down to kiss him.

"I won't, I promise," Louis panted, "Please move, ple-"

He cut off Louis' begging with a thrust, building up a steady pace with hard thrusts that had Louis' head falling back, legs wrapping around his hips.

"Yes! Yes!" Louis cried out, pushing back against his every thrust, baring his neck without meaning to.

Harry cursed and nipped just above his throat, pressing his nose to the omega's scent gland, imagining breaking the skin there with his teeth and sealing their bond, "Christ, you entice me without even knowing, Omega."

"I'm gonna come-- Harry!" Louis warned, body shaking with release of pleasure the very next moment, hole clenching around Harry's cock and driving him over the edge as well.

Harry pushed his knot in with a final thrust, locking them and coming inside his omega. "Fuck, Lou, baby," he collapsed on top of him, eventually shifting to let Louis get on top when the omega complained.

"Well, that's something we can tick off the list," Louis giggled, running his hands through Harry's hair and kissing him.

Harry hummed in affirmation, wrapping Louis in his arms as the cold night air nipped at their skin. The advantage of the private beach villa was that there was absolutely no one around, meaning their late night beach sex rendezvous were safe from any prying eyes.

Well, not actual 'beach' sex, as that would mean a lot of sand in a lot of unwanted places. It was more of 'beach house patio' sex.

Harry pulled the blanket down from the patio chair, covering them up and nuzzling into the omega's neck, "You smell so good, darling."

"And you get stupid after sex," Louis rolled his eyes.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "I get stupid after sex? I remember vividly that it was you who slept a full three hours after getting fucked this afternoon."

He could make out Louis' blush even in the dim lights, laughing when Louis tried to shush him.

"I was tired from travelling."

"Sure you were, my darling," he smirked.

Louis chose to ignore him and instead cuddled into his body warmth, "Can we get high now?"

"Why are you this excited to try weed?"

"Well, don't blame me. I have never had anyone to look after me in case I did want to get high, so I never tried it. But, now there is you, and I know you'll always take care of me."

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, "Alright, fine, you may get high, my Prince."

-

A week away in Cuba had them closer than ever. Louis had finally opened about the situation back in France. The Pope was certainly unhappy about his close association with the Prince of Wales, but was also aware that he had no direct say in it. To which he had been constantly trying to make King Mark arrange Louis' engagement to one of the dukes.

"It's terrible there, I'm miserable even in my own home," Louis wallowed, refusing to meet his eye to which Harry was grateful.

He was filled with rage and if the omega had happened to see him then, he would have certainly been scared.

Harry turned and walked out to the balcony, letting the breeze calm his temper.

"I don't understand why he would have a problem with us?"

"Because then he won't be able to control you like he has been doing your whole life," Harry gritted out, "Marrying you to some old duke, I would have his head on a platter first."

"Harry," Louis walked up behind him, wrapping arms around his stomach, "I don't want to go back there."

"Then don't," Harry turned in his arms, holding his face gently in his hands, "Stay with me. We will move into Sandringham House."

Louis smiled sadly, "That sounds lovely, but we both know we can't quite do that yet. It wouldn't be appropriate."

"Oh, screw appropriateness! I want you to be happy," he emphasised, "I don't want you to go back there and spend another month living in dread."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Louis stepped away from him, shielding himself by wrapping his arms around his middle, "Move in with you and be labelled with deteriorating names?"

"We are courting, there is nothing wrong in living together. Why do you assume the worst?"

"Because right now I have nothing but your word to count on for our future! What if you change your mind tomorrow? I don't have a ring, I don't have anything to call you mine other than your promises!"

His words were coming from a place of insecurity, of being blindsided his entire life, Harry knew that, but despite knowing, it did not help his poor heart from shattering.

"You want materialistic things to make you believe that I am in love with you? Fine, I will have a ring made for you, but let one thing be clear, it will never hold any sentimental value to me," he could not bare to look at Louis for another moment, so he left.

Taking the keys from the guard station at the main doors, Harry drove off without a destination in mind.

Their last day in Cuba was supposed to end in a similar fashion to previous days - in a haze of love and admiration for each other, enjoying the beach and local shops - not in a fight.

Louis' words had hit him hard. Had Harry really been so negligent in loving him that Louis was unsure of their future? While Harry had dreamt of a wedding and a happy marriage, Louis was uncertain of even getting engaged.

He thought about the engagement ring sitting in his bedside table back at the Buckingham Palace, Harry had planned to propose a month from now. He had pictured it to be in France for that was where they had met, he had imagined getting down on one knee and confessing all his feelings, promising the world to his lover, but now, he wasn't so sure.

What would be the point if he was the only one who had confidence in them?

He stopped after driving for hours, deciding to turn and head back, they had to clear things up sooner or later.

While driving back he noticed a tiny flower shop tucked between two buildings, he pulled the car to a stop and let his heart rule his mind as he made his way inside.

The lady seemed to have trouble placing him, seeming sure that she had seen him somewhere before.

"Maybe on t.v., ma'am," he smiled, thanking her as she carefully made a bouquet of the flowers he had chosen.

"Are these for someone special?" She asked, handing over the bouquet.

"Yes," he nodded, "Someone very dear to me."

"Oh, well I hope they like them."

"Me, too. Have a good day, ma'am."

"You, too, kind sir."

-

Louis was waiting on the sofa, head in his hands and body shaking with sobs.

"My love?"

"Harry?" Louis' head shot up, and within a blink of an eye the omega was wrapped around him, "I am sorry, I never meant what I said. I don't want anything but you, only you. Please, believe me."

"I do believe you," he pulled the omega tight in his arms, "It hurt, but I know you did not mean it."

"I didn't, I didn't," Louis sniffled into his chest, looking up at him with teary eyes, "You are my whole world, I want nothing more."

"Neither do I," Harry whispered, kissing him delicately on his parted lips, "But I did get you something. I hope you can forgive me for letting you ever have any doubt regarding us."

He offered the bouquet of daffodils to Louis, worrying when tears rolled down the omega's face.

"Lou?"

"I love you, Harry, I am in love with you, completely; mind, body, and soul," Louis took the flowers, inhaling their scent, "And there is absolutely nothing to forgive on my part. I am sorry I caused you so much pain."

"For you, it is worth being in pain," Harry admitted, "I won't ask you to move in before you are ready, and I promise I will make the situation in France better."

"How?"

"You don't have to worry about it," he assured, "Now, let's put these flowers in water and I will cook something for us."

"No staff tonight?"

"I asked them to turn in for the night, I want to make our last day here memorable, and that means you finally get to taste my cooking," smiling, he lead Louis to the kitchen.

"Christ, I hope I don't get food poisoning," Louis teased, the air ridding itself of any tension as Harry belted out a laugh.

-

The scribble of the pen against paper had been ebbing at Harry's head for the past half hour, but he had been patient, silently waiting for it to halt so he could speak.

His father was a man who abided by rules and schedules, and right now Harry was disturbing it, it was only fair that he was made to wait to be heard by the king.

After another fifteen minutes of scribbling and stamping the royal emblem, his father looked up at him.

"I thought you would be curled up in bed all day, heartbroken that the Prince of France left," his father was also a man who loved to tease his children.

"Yes, yes, my heart is bleeding inside," he shook his head, "I have something important to discuss."

"Oh, good gracious! I thought you just wanted to chit-chat."

"Dad, be serious."

"Alright," King Desmond folded his hands on top of the table, "What's troubling you?"

Harry explained the whole situation, not being gentle about his opinion of the Pope, and the sexism rooted deep into the French blood.

"Grand father liberated our sovereign nation of those views, it is time that the other countries under our service follow in his footsteps."

"Do you know why your grandfather worked that hard for omega rights?" King Desmond asked.

"Because he was of sane mind?"

His father laughed and nodded, "Yes, that and because he hated how miserable my mother had been prior to becoming a queen. She had faced a ton of hardships even though she was a duchess, the discrimination had been there since the moment she was born. When my father had fallen in love with her, he had been unaware of the cruelty she had faced, and that had lead to many fights between them.

"He was unable to understand the discrimination sometimes, and it made him angry at himself. He had dedicated the better part of his time as a prince to educate himself about omegas, and then spent the time before he became the king to fight for their equality. He made your great grandfather pass bills for equal pay grade and job opportunities, he built schools for omegas in each city. He fought for his love, Harry.

"I am here to help you in whatever way I can. If you want to rid that nation of sexism, I will not lead you, I will stand by you."

Harry let his words sink in, his situation was not much different, and he was adamant to do what his grandfather did, "I never knew he went to such lengths."

"Love makes you do great things, surely you would know. Now, come up with what it is you wish to do, and I will see it through."

He expressed his gratitude to his father and let him get back to work.

-

_September, 1982._  
_Palace of Versailles,_  
_France._

The entire nation of France was baffled at the news of the Pope being struck with ailment and expressing his wishes to step down. Every citizen had apparently prayed for his health and return as the head of Church of France, but the Pope had refused, reasoning that his age wouldn't let him work anymore.

Monarchs of all the sisters of Church of England had come to bid him good health and see his farewell through, praising him of a job well done for the past thirty years.

In the secrecy of the Palace, every member of the royal house knew the true reason for the Pope's resignation. The parliament and the Church of England had declared that all the nations serving under the crown would now only have one head of the Church, the current monarch of England.

It declared England's position above all the other ruling countries, it made King Desmond the head of every sister church of Church of England, and therefore, head of every nation associated with them. Not a single thing would go past him, his ruling would be final.

And ultimately, it made Harry have control over the happenings in France.

It had gained some backlash from the churches of Italy and France, both nations who had Popes as the head of Church before, but damage control had been called in, and the response was somewhat better now.

The announcement of the change in head of state and church would be made within a week.

After the initial shock would pass, people would accept the change, even if somewhat begrudgingly, and would go back to their ways. They had more things to worry about than who was ruling and what political games were being played behind closed doors.

-

Louis resembled a ray of sunshine even in the dark night, his smile wide and welcoming, beckoning Harry close.

"What has got you so happy, my love? Half of your nation is mourning the retirement of the Pope, and here you are, unable to contain your happiness," he tut-tutted, locking the door behind him as he moved over to sit on the sofa.

Louis offered him a glass of wine and laid down on the sofa, resting his head in Harry's lap.

Harry raised his eyebrows at the omega, refraining from admonishing him at his antics, rather running his fingers through the young prince's hair.

"I know it was you," Louis spoke, voice filled with mirth.

"Who was me?"

Louis sat up, winding arms around his neck, "I know you made this happen."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry refrained from letting his face betray him.

"Oh, so you didn't bug your father and the parliament to establish the ruler of England as the head of all five countries serving under the crown?"

Harry shrugged, "Still no idea what you are on about."

Louis huffed and pushed at his shoulders lightly, "I hate you. Get away from me."

Harry laughed and relented, pulling the omega back by his waist, "Alright, I might have something to do with it. You know what this change means?"

"What?"

"That now France, Italy and Germany, along with Northern Ireland and Wales will follow the constitution and laws of Great Britain."

Louis hummed, not really understanding what Harry was getting at, "And?"

Harry smiled, waiting for Louis to catch on, "And, you tell me, what are the laws for omegas in Great Britain?"

"Oh," Louis' face lit up, "Harry... I-- you did this all for me?"

"Who else, my darling?"

"This would mean, I would be eligible to the throne after my sister. This would mean that I wouldn't have to get permission from a dozen people if I wanted to go somewhere, I wouldn't be criticized for every little thing. This would mean that I would matter, that I would be heard, too," the young prince was crying, happily of course, but it still ached Harry that Louis needed the assurance for the significance of his presence.

"You have always mattered, my love. Without you, this world would be a dark and lonely place."

"Thank you, my Prince," Louis whispered, pressing their foreheads together, "Thank you for making me feel important."

"Don't thank me, your happiness is enough, Lou, it is all I need."

The kiss that followed had Louis pouring all his love in it, and Harry soaked every bit of it, licking into the young prince's mouth with the intent of taking it further without any teasing. It had been weeks since they were last together, and Harry did not want to waste a single moment.

But Louis had other plans apparently. The omega pulled away with a frown, "It would mean more work for your father, he would have to overlook six nations. We have created a bit of trouble for him, haven't we?"

"Why are you thinking of my father while kissing me?" Harry groaned.

"Harry, please, be serious."

"Fine," he huffed. "We did not create any trouble for him. The monarchies of all the countries would continue in a similar fashion, the constitution and policies will change but the Kings and Queens will still hold the royal houses. They will serve for him, and any major decisions would have to go through him first, but it is not much different than it was before," he explained calmly.

"So, it would mean that your father would have control over every decision in each of these nations?"

"Yes."

"And when you become king, you will have this power."

Harry shrugged, "I suppose, yes."

Louis hummed, kissing down his neck, "So, does this mean, that when you become king, you will have control over me, too?"

Harry gulped at the insinuation of his words and actions, but did not want to say anything wrong. "I would never abuse my power like that. I won't ever tell you wh-"

"Shh. Just yes or no. Will you have control over me?" Louis whispered, eyes dark with want.

He nodded stiffly, "Yes."

Louis bit his lip, before releasing it and wetting it with his tongue, "And what would you make me do when we are alone like this?"

"I would make you get rid of all of your clothes," he spoke confidently, taking the upper hand, watching with an intense gaze as Louis scrambled to his feet, stripping down to nothing. He let his eyes feast upon his omega's beauty, his soft curves and perky nipples, his hard cock and his flushed chest.

"What should I do next?" Louis asked, shuffling on his feet.

"Kneel before your king," Harry parted his legs, easily settling into his role, resting one arm along the back of the sofa and bringing the glass of wine to his lips with the other.

Louis did as told, dropping to his knees and looking up at him patiently.

"Make me feel good, darling," he ordered, tipping his head to his own hardening cock.

Louis undid the button of his trousers, pulling them down with Harry's help and whimpering when he was faced with the alpha's cock.

"Go on, love," Harry stroked his hair, "You wouldn't want to disappoint your king, would you?"

"No, sir," Louis shook his head, tongue darting out to lick at the glistening head while his hand stroked at the base.

Harry kept his moans in check, silently enjoying as Louis slowly worked to please him, trying desperately to get a reaction out of him. He took another sip of wine, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back when Louis sunk half way down on his cock, bobbing his head and covering the rest with his hands.

Louis pulled away with a 'pop' and before Harry could even blink, the omega was sucking at his balls.

"Holy fuck!" Harry cursed, hand flying down to the omega's hair. "So good, darling," he praised, pulling Louis mouth away and kissing him, loving the taste of himself on Louis' tongue.

He pulled the naked prince on his lap, hands roaming over his body, recommiting every inch of his skin to his mind.

"When was the last time you touched yourself, my love?" He asked once his finger found the omega's most intimate place.

"A month ago when I was in heat," Louis answered, whining as Harry pushed a finger past his rim.

"No wonder you are so tight," Harry mumbled, his cock twitching. "What did you think of while you were in heat?"

"You," Louis answered honestly, pushing back on his finger, trying to ride the single digit. Harry pushed a second finger in, watching Louis pleasure himself on his fingers. "Thought of you fucking me right into that bed, knotting me at every chance you got. Imagined you keeping me filled with your come. Wanted you to be here so bad, wanted to feel you inside me."

Harry growled, pulling his fingers out and picking Louis by his thighs, taking him to the bed and covering his whole body with his figure, "Going to be there for your next heat, my love. Will make your every fantasy come true."

Louis worked on the buttons of his shirt, trying to pull it off as quickly as possible, "You could make them come true now. Could fuck me hard into this mattress, want to feel you for days. You will be gone by this time tomorrow, leave me with a reminder, please."

They didn't sleep for a moment that night. Harry spent it taking care of his omega, fulfilling his each demand. He fucked him on the bed, then against the windows as the night sky hid them from any onlookers, then on the carpet while the fabric burnt their knees and elbows. Louis rode him on the sofa later, and then spread himself on his front on the sheets, leaving Harry with no option but to have him again.

-

_October, 1982._  
_Queensland,_  
_Australia._

That year Harry and Gemma had been present at the Commonwealth Games, leading the participants of their country and encouraging them to perform their best.

The most impressive thing about the games had been the opening ceremony where a forty feet high mechanical kangaroo, named Matilda, had opened the event. Each person present at the ceremony, and those watching at home, had been in awe of the technology.

England had pocketed the second highest number of wins, right behind Australia. It was a proud moment and the royalties had praised everyone who had participated.

Harry and Gemma were on the flight back to England when Gemma noticed the worry apparent on his face.

"It's nothing," he dismissed, going back to stare out the window, swirling the scotch in his glass.

"Everyone in the palace knows that you only drink scotch when something is bothering you. Out with it, dear brother."

He took a deep breath and placed his glass down, running a hand through his hair, "You have surely read the newspapers. I am worried what is waiting for me back at home."

"It happens every time you are away from home. Why is it bothering you now?" Gemma frowned.

"Because this time Louis is in the picture as well, I don't want him to have any doubts when he comes across this nonsense."

He was linked with another omega yet again. The woman had been a public representative of theirs, ensuring that neither him or Gemma offended anyone by forgetting their names or designation. She was a member of the staff, and simply because of her proximity to them during the tour, the newspapers had immediately published about him having an affair.

"It is ridiculous that they get to even print this garbage," he gritted through his teeth, "And you were there as well. Why me?"

"You could have talked to Louis, cleared things up already."

"Oh, like the shit connection overseas permits me to even hear his voice."

"Harry, language," Gemma admonished. "Call him once we get home."

"He is busy with his relief charity these days. I wouldn't want to disturb him during the day."

Gemma rolled her eyes, huffing in exasperation, "You are so thick in the head sometimes. This far into your relationship, you both must be devastated enough to not see each other every day, and to go without hearing your voice must be doing a number on his head. Talk to him, he would like nothing more, and I can see you itching to hear his voice."

His sister was right, he was just too stubborn to admit it sometimes. Thankfully, this was not one of those times, "Yes, I'll talk to him as soon as I can."

-

_Buckingham Palace,_  
_United Kingdom._

King Desmond had asked Harry to fill him in on the events and the experience, which was why it had taken him another hour after reaching palace to finally be alone.

He waited a little impatiently as a staff member forwarded the direct line to the Palace of Versailles to Prince Louis.

" _Hey, you_ ," Louis' voice reached his ears, making him fill with relief.

"Louis," he breathed, crossing his leg over the other and stared out the window.

" _Harry_ ," Louis mimicked him and giggled, " _How was Australia?_ "

"A little boring without you."

" _Oh, don't fool me. I saw the games on t.v., I know you enjoyed your stay there_."

"I mean, it would have been better with you by my side," he grinned, "I know you would have loved it."

" _Next time, then._ "

"Of course. How have you been, my love?"

" _Busy. The relief shelters are running smoothly, but the charity organisation is taking up most of my days_."

"I am so proud of you, darling," he smiled, "I am not interrupting your work, am I?"

" _Don't be silly, Alpha. I have all the time in the world for you._ "

"Ah, my love is waxing poetry for me. Exciting," he teased Louis, chuckling when he heard a whine over the line. "Pardon me, my Prince."

" _Only because I love you_."

"I love you, too," he reciprocated, "I miss you."

Louis sighed, " _I miss you a lot, Harry._ "

He heard the desperation in Louis' voice and it sat heavily in his chest.

"I need to ask you something, my love. Did you read the newspapers? About me and--"

" _I don't believe that nonsense. I trust you, Harry, I know you wouldn't hurt me like that_."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Louis. It had been bothering me so much. I was so afraid of what you might think."

" _Some may call me foolish, but I have never doubted your loyalty to me._ "

"Love... you are making it difficult for me to try and not miss you."

" _Then don't try. I can't stop thinking of you, suffer along with me._ " Harry could picture Louis' pout, and it did nothing to lessen his fondness for the prince.

"Okay," he chuckled, "But really, Louis, how are you? You dodged the question by talking of work, don't try to fool me again."

" _Miserable_ ," Louis whispered, " _Every moment without you feels so wrong. And-- and it made me realise that I am ready, I want to live with you, Harry._ "

"Really?" Harry could hardly contain his happiness, "Oh love, you just turned this dreary day into one full of sunshine."

Louis giggled, " _Now, who is waxing poetry?_ "

"I am not ashamed to admit that my heart melts at the sound of your laugh, at the sight of your smile, my day turns a dozen times better when you tell me you love me," Harry confessed unashamedly.

" _Harry, if you keep this up, I'll fly over to you by tonight_."

"I will welcome you with open arms, my love."

" _Silly, Alpha_ ," Louis laughed.

"Yes, yes, so silly," he smiled, "There is a small party at Holyrood Palace next week, an invitation will of course be sent to your family as well, but I wanted to invite you personally. I would love it if you would be there. We can tell our families then that we are moving in together."

" _That sounds lovely, Alpha. So I will see you in a week_?"

"Yes, my love."

-

_Palace of Holyroodhouse,_  
_Edinburgh,_  
_Scotland._

Royalties from all the nations were present at the party, mingling in the gardens of Holyrood Palace, being photographed by King Desmond's royal photographer. The men were dressed in suits while the ladies were wearing smart day dresses.

The gathering was of around fifty people, all of whom were to be seated in ten different round tables placed around the garden.

On Harry's seat he was accompanied by his sister, the Prince and Princess of France, and a cousin of Harry and Gemma's.

"Let's go get a photo," Louis whispered into his ear, linking his arm through Harry's and trying to pull him from his seat.

Harry raised and eyebrow at Louis' futile attempt, "I don't want to."

"You've been acting a lot grumpy since I arrived in the morning. Fine, be like that," Louis turned away from him and asked Gemma to take a photo with him.

Harry watched as the pair walked away and slumped in his seat, not caring that everyone could see their future monarch act unprincely. He patted the pocket of his trousers and reached for the glass of wine, trying to drown his nerves with alcohol.

"Everything alright with you, Your Highness?" Princess Charlotte asked. He had noticed the change in her behaviour, and it was not merely to please him. She actually cared for Louis now, was not dismissive of him and valued him. "You never do anything to upset my brother, something must be bothering you to act this way."

It was true, he had made Louis upset and it did nothing to calm his nerves. He reached for his glass again and downed the remaining liquid. "I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about."

"Oh, I am not worried about you. I am worried for him," she tipped her chin toward Louis, "He was excited to see you and you're not being a nice host."

He pursued his lips and nodded, "Excuse me."

He made his way over to where Gemma and Louis were smiling at the camera.

"Hey," he placed a gentle hand at Louis' elbow, wincing when Louis frowned at him.

"What?"

"Could I talk to you in private?" He asked, hoping Louis won't shut him down.

"Your Highness, may I get a photo?" The cameraman asked.

"Maybe later, Samuel," he smiled apologetically, turning back to Louis and whispering, "Please, love."

Louis sighed and nodded, "Okay."

He asked Louis to follow him, taking him to the other side of the castle.

"You are making me walk too much, Harry, this better be important."

He didn't indulge him with a reply, just assured him with a kiss to his cheek and grabbed his hand to walk faster.

A path diverged with a narrow road leading to the actual beauty of the Holyrood Palace, the narrow path was flanked with daises on both sides. It finally ended with a water fountain surrounded with hundreds of red roses blooming in their bushes.

"Harry, this is beautiful," Louis whispered in awe, eyes wide in admiration. Louis walked over to the roses, kneeling down to brush his finger on their soft petals, giggling as the water from the fountain splashed on his hand.

Harry gulped, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves as he called out to the omega. Louis' face changed from a soft smile to shock in a matter of second as he turned around, but Harry didn't let it deter him.

He placed both of his hands on one knee while the other touched the ground, and looked at Louis with all the love he had in the world, "Louis, when I met you, it hadn't taken me even a month to realise I was in love with you. It never scared me to admit it, rather it filled with me a sense of calm. I have no idea how I survived all these years without you, because now, even a day away from you seems never ending.

"Love makes us do great things, and for you, I will go to the ends of the world. I admire your strength, your courage. It fills me with pride when I hear someone sing praises of your work, of how you have been saving those who couldn't save themself. Louis, you are an angel in disguise, I have never had a doubt about it.

"You have given me so much in these past months, your trust is the most precious thing I have ever received, and I promise to always keep it. You have shaped me into a better person. You opened my eyes to the cruelty that no one spoke of before. You made this world a slightly better place. I am so bloody fortunate to have you in my life.

"And if you will, I want you forever by my side. Louis, will you marry me?"

Harry's voice was shaking by the time he completed his words, eyes filled with unshed tears, and Louis was in no better shape, was sniffling and nodding his head.

"Yes, I will marry you," he whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. He offered his hand and Harry slid the ring on his finger, kissing his knuckles over and over again, mumbling thank yous under his breath.

He stopped when Louis cupped his cheeks and closed their lips, dragging him up from his kneeling position. Harry wrapped the omega - his omega - in his arms, kissing him sweetly.

"I love you," Louis spoke as they pulled apart, tucking his face under Harry's chin.

"I love you, too."

He smiled when he saw Louis admiring the ring, "You like it?"

"It's beautiful," Louis grinned, "Like me."

Harry chuckled and nodded, "Yes, my love, like you."

"Is this why you've been acting weird? Were you afraid I would say no?"

"Only a little."

"Silly, Alpha. There is no one else, but you."

"I know that, darling."

Louis hummed, content at being wrapped in Harry's arms and so was Harry.

"Will we have to live at the Palace of Wales after we get married?" Louis asked.

"We can live wherever you want."

"Sandringham House," Louis looked up at him, "I want to raise a family with you there, away from the scrutiny of media and politics."

"You are already thinking of raising a family," Harry smirked, "We just got engaged, my darling. Who knew you were this eager?"

Louis swatted at his chest, "Stop teasing me."

"Alright, alright. I will stop, and yes, we can live at Sandringham House."

"Good," Louis kissed him, wrapping arms around his shoulders and pushing into his body.

"Darling, we are not in the privacy of our room, behave a little," he admonished.

"But no one else is here. Are you not going to celebrate our engagement?" Louis pouted.

"I am, but later at night, and I promise we will celebrate it properly."

"You are no fun."

"Oh, really?" He growled playfully at the omega.

"Mhm, you are all talk, Alpha," Louis sang, shrieking when Harry bit under his jaw. Louis giggled and pushed his face away, only to pull him back in to kiss him, "Fine, I will wait until night falls, but you better make good on your promise."

"When have I ever not?"

Louis' eyes softened, "You always keep your promises. I am the one who is fortunate to have you in my life. You have helped me grow."

Harry kissed his forehead, "It was the first thing you taught me."

Louis smiled as he remembered.

"Shall we get back to the party, announce our engagement and take those photos you wanted?" He asked, even if somewhat reluctantly, not willing to give up the privacy they had.

As soon as they would make an announcement, it would become an event for the nation, it would no longer be just theirs. That was how it worked in the royal house. But they had the rest of their lives to preserve special moments with each other.

"We can stay here a while longer," Louis suggested, "Just a little while."

"Of course."

They laid down on the grass, uncaring of ruining their suits. Louis rested his head on Harry's chest, fingers playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"Don't even think of it," he chastised, pecking Louis' lips when the omega pouted up at him.

"Did you ask my parents before proposing?" Louis changed the subject to distract himself.

"Of course, I did," Harry smiled, "I am a proper gentleman."

"That you are," Louis smiled back, " _My salvation_."

_**~The End.~** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Dont forget to leave kudos and comments. :)
> 
> [Do not translate, copy and/or publish elsewhere.]


End file.
